As for a portable terminal of hybrid system architecture, a hybrid system refers to 2 (including 2) or more systems that are combined together. For example, on the basis of an existing system, at least another system (including another PC system or an embedded system, etc.) is embedded, so that the different systems can work integrated with each other, share information and devices, and play their respective advantages. An existing common portable terminal of hybrid system architecture, usually integrates a master system or a first system (e.g., Win7) with a slave system or a second system (e.g., Android), in which the master system and the slave system can share keyboards, network cards, displays, storage devices, Audios, etc. with each other, and can implement connection and disconnection in organization and interface. When disconnected, the two systems can both work independently; when integrated, the two systems can work cooperatively. With a notebook computer as an example, usually, a display screen when disconnected is integrated on a slave system, whereas keyboard, audio, storage system, etc. when disconnected are integrated on a master system; the master system and the slave system can be combined together to work cooperatively, and also can work independently; the display screen when working independently is used by the slave system, and the display screen when working in combination can be used by either the master system or the slave system.
The inventors found in a study on an existing portable terminal of hybrid structure that, when a master system and a slave system are combined together or disconnected, if the system states of them are inconsistent, for example, when a slave system needs to be combined and work cooperatively with a master system, and if the slave system is in a work state whereas the master system is in a sleep state, then after connecting by inserting the slave system into the master system, it is still necessary for the user to manually wake up the master system, so that the cooperative work of the two systems can be implemented. As can be known from that, for an existing master system, when it is combined with or disconnected from a slave system, the two system states hardly can implement automatic switching based on a user's needs.